


A sort of road map

by offensiveagentpie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, College, M/M, a little bit of body worship i suppose? i mean body appreciation at least, face touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Foggy is 100% pro getting Matt to make that face as much as possible, and if that involves making puns so bad that he could possibly be shot in some social circles, then so be it.'</p><p>In which I indulge my love of Foggy being the king of bad jokes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sort of road map

**Author's Note:**

> A while back, I left [this headcanon](http://senor-foggy-law.tumblr.com/post/138244881103/headcanon-time-in-the-continuing-theme-of-foggy) on a friend's blog. She responded with an answer better than I could have ever expected, so I wrote a short fic about it.
> 
> Thanks, Ellie! <3
> 
> Not beta'd any mistakes are mine, please feel free to point them out.

“You’re nervous,” Matt states.

“Why would you say that? I’m not nervous,” Foggy replies as though he’s not…he is. “I’m definitely not nervous, besides, how can you even tell? You can’t see my face, that’s what this whole ordeal is about. It’s not like you can smell my hands sweating or…”

Inches away, Matt makes a little face that almost seems like he’s saying, without words, that he _can_ smell Foggy’s palms sweating. Foggy shifts and their knees bump on the mattress. He’s about to say how that would just be crazy, there’s no way Matt could do that. Besides, even if he could, Foggy is definitely not nervous, he’s going to say so again.

But Matt’s finger against his lips stops him. Oh. They’re starting. He waits for Matt’s hands to start their exploration of his face. 

Nothing happens though, Matt just gives him that fond little smile that Foggy desperately hopes really is just for him. “You babble when you’re nervous.”

Foggy scoffs and Matt’s finger falls away. “Preposterous. I babble _all the time_.” Foggy relaxes a bit when Matt laughs. That’s his true weapon against the nerves that he’s totally not feeling. Humor. It’s his weapon against a lot of things.

“You kind of do,” Matt agrees.

“See? Not nervous. Let’s go.” If he says it with enough bravado, he can ignore his heart pounding in his throat.

Matt just gives him that smile again and chews slightly on his bottom lip before cupping Foggy’s face between his hands.

 _Oh_.

Foggy lasts maybe a minute under the slow and careful movements of Matt’s hands before he cracks. “So,” he says, the sound mostly air. The moment feels like it deserves a softer voice. “What is it, exactly, that you get out of this? Like, are you able to remember faces from before the accident and compare what you feel to them or what?”

Matt tilts his head in thought. “Well, sort of. It’s not really a picture I suppose, it’s kind of like when you close your eyes and try to mentally recreate your walk to somewhere familiar. It’s there but not really. I can sort of do that with the shapes I’m feeling. Like a tactile road map of your face.”

As he’s talking, his fingers trail down Foggy’s throat. Foggy swallows on reflex and watches as Matt’s lips twitch into a smile when he feels the motion. “A road map huh?” Matt nods, fingers pressing even firmer against the column of Foggy’s throat, he’s probably feeling the vibrations of Foggy’s voice. “Well, you better be careful…it can be dangerous driving when things are so…foggy.”

A weighted silence falls between them. Matt’s hands stop and a war breaks out on his face, like he’s not sure whether to look horrified or amused. It’s adorable. Foggy is 100% pro getting Matt to make that face as much as possible, and if that involves making puns so bad that he could possibly be shot in some social circles, then so be it.

“I cannot _believe_ …” Matt gapes at him. “Foggy that was _terrible_.”

Foggy starts to cackle and Matt, the little shit, retaliates by squeezing both of Foggy’s cheeks like a stereotypical great aunt who hasn’t seen you in ages and wants to comment on how much you’ve grown.

His laughing turns into an undignified squawk. “Thish ish war, Murdock,” he grumbles through his stretched lips before digging his thumbs into Matt’s armpits and wiggling them.

Matt jolts like a live wire before pouncing. It’s a tickle fight that will go down in this dorm room’s history, Foggy is sure of it. But, for a blind guy and a good Catholic boy, Matt fights dirty. He settles his weight on Foggy’s hips and twists around to tickle behind Foggy’s knees. Foggy cries uncle seconds later. “Curses! My only weak spot, how dare you use it against me!”

Above him, Matt’s face is flushed, his hair is mussed and he’s grinning like the sun. Foggy’s heart trips on a beat and heat pools low in his belly which also happens to be where Matt is sitting and Matt definitely looks sexed up but it was just a tickle fight, so that’s completely ridiculous, but now Matt’s looking at him with a different sort of smile, one between seductive and shy, and Foggy has seen enough teen movies and a few (you’ll never prove this) pornos to know where this might be heading… 

“Uh…” he says, a paragon of eloquence, but to be fair his mind is going a mile a minute and Matt is leaning down closer, weight braced on his hands which are on either side of Foggy’s head.

“So…” Matt says, teeth pulling at his bottom lip again. “Since we’re here,” he tries to say it conversationally, but Foggy can tell he’s weighing his words carefully. “I could…only if you wanted…I could maybe feel out the rest of you too?”

If Foggy thought his heart was racing before, it’s practically beating out of his chest now. He cannot believe that line is working on him…who’s he kidding, yes he can. “Sure thing,” he says before he can over think his way out of it. “Though, uh, if we’re staying with the road map metaphor, I should warn you that there are some, uh, curves ahead.” He shouldn’t be self-conscious, normally he isn’t. But here’s Matt, who Foggy knows is ripped under his baggy sweatshirts, who can’t see what he’s getting beforehand…unless he got more information from their occasional hugs than Foggy has given him credit for. He supposes he can’t help but feel it a bit.

Trailing a hand down Foggy’s chest, Matt smiles again. “Well, that’s fine by me. I don’t mind a little dangerous driving.”

“You better be careful, there were a lot of songs written about that in the 50’s.”

Matt smirks, “I’ll risk it.”

Foggy huffs out a laugh in disbelief. This is actually happening.

Stopping with his hand on the swell of Foggy’s stomach, Matt takes a deep breath, eyes fluttering half closed. “Do that again.”

“What?”

“Laugh.”

For a second Foggy wonders if he can, but then the disbelief and nerves bubble up again and he chuckles. Matt makes a soft noise at the back of his throat, pressing his hands against Foggy like he’s trying to commit the jiggling that happens when Foggy laughs to memory. “That…that feels really wonderful.”

“Like a bowl full of jelly?” Foggy ventures.

Matt laughs hard at that, head thrown back and Foggy’s blood surges downward at the sight. Matt Murdock throwing his head back as he straddles your hips really is something to behold. For a wild moment Foggy really hopes that, by some miracle, Matt can’t feel him getting hard.

“A bit, but please don’t compare yourself to Santa, it’s gonna make what I want to do next really awkward if I have that mental image overriding what you actually look like.”

“And what is it you want to do next?” Foggy asks, going still when Matt maneuvers himself to be lying mostly on top of Foggy and was that…yep…that’s definitely another boner. Foggy couldn’t stop the moan that escapes him if he tried.

“This,” Matt says before kissing him. Foggy eagerly returns it.

If Foggy thought that Matt’s hands on his face and clothed body were good, they’re nothing compared to the feel of skin on skin. Matt is ripped, and it’s incredible to feel the hard bunches of muscles beneath his hands. It feels even better to finally get his hands full of Matt’s amazing ass. He tells him as such and Matt rewards him with a hickey on the pulse point under his jaw. Foggy just squeezes harder, which Matt seems to enjoy, which is good, because Foggy is never going to get enough of this. He wants to continue waxing poetic about Matt’s various attributes, but when their cocks rub together between them, Foggy forgets higher speech for the foreseeable future.

Later, when they’re catching their breaths, sweat and come drying in awful places, Foggy turns to where Matt’s head is resting against his shoulder.

“So, enjoy your drive?” he asks, because he’s always been one to beat a joke to death.

Matt makes a noise that’s part laugh part groan. “Yes,” he says, trailing a finger down Foggy’s nose, exaggeratingly swooping it up when he reaches the end. “I’ll definitely be taking that route again.”

“Nightly commute?” Foggy says hopefully.

Matt snorts. “We’ll have to see...definitely long leisurely weekend drives though.”

“I’d definitely go along for that,” Foggy grins, and only grins wider when Matt leans up to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if I'll ever be good enough to actually write a full out smut scene again? The world may never know...
> 
> Can also be found [here on my tumblr](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/138606492520).


End file.
